DESCRIPTION: This study will test the feasibility of virtual reality exposure (VRE) therapy for fear of public speaking. Recent studies suggest social phobia, which includes but is not limited to fear of public speaking, is one of the three most common psychological disorders, with lifetime prevalence rates of 10-13 percent of the general population. Discrete fear of public speaking affects up to 57 percent of the general population. Although studies have demonstrated the efficacy of in vivo exposure therapy for fear of public speaking, it is logistically difficult to arrange and control. VRE would eliminate the uncertainty involved with live audiences. Primary goals of Phase I are to develop a VR environment for treatment of fear of public speaking and to determine the effectiveness of VRE as compared to pre-treatment. Ten participants who meet criteria for either generalized or specific (fear of public speaking) Social Phobia will be assessed using standard self-report and clinician-rated measures prior to and following VRE treatment and again at three-month follow-up. Phase II will test the relative efficacy of VRE and standard therapy versus a waitlist. The long-term objectives include development of effective and affordable virtual reality PC-based systems available to other researchers and therapists. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The commercial applications include (1) the sale of these PC-based systems to researchers and therapists to deliver virtual reality exposure therapy, (2) the delivery of VRE therapy in clinics to individual patients, (3) the training of researchers and therapists in this type of therapy.